The show must go on
by Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh talk show. Slight Yaoi. Not like any that you've read before. Anything and everything can and will go wrong when on a live talk show. Even the thief king is on the show. Yami Bakura, says something none of us would expect. Funny, go ahead read.


And you all thought I was gone? I will be working on my other stuff later. Yes Cloe, that means "Sins Of The Trade" and "Back To The Shadows We Go!" I'm thinking of working on red angels some more (Big shocker) and IYSQ. So yeah. I named off a lot of stuff that isn't on my fan-fic, but Cloe is gonna read this. It would be nice if you'd get a fanfic acc. And review me!

Cloe: *Drooling over Back to the shadows* Huh? No! I give you feed back already, I don't need to do it on the site.

Me: Whatever....Anyways I owe Cloe a big thanks, she is being my beta in away. Which is why she's reading back to the shadows right now. I had to add her in this. No she did not type any of the above. She is beta for my If your so quite.. Which I would have posted the next chapter to, if I hadn't re-wrote it three times! Yes there are three OC's in this, no they are not marry-sues they're with each other, no one else!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did why would I be writing fan-fiction? I don't own any bands or songs nor any Cd's used in this. I don't own Ebay. I do NOT own WWE.

I do how ever own Caitlin, Kiro of Cairo, and Yami Kiro, and the name of my made I up show! And songs I wrote.

Oh, yeah, Malik is Marik's yami in this.

On with the story!

Part one: You have now entered the future!

In a dark room footsteps are heard. All at once a bright over-head light comes on. Loud clapping sounds from the other side of the room. A girl with long black walks out to center stage. A sign above the stage lights up reading, _Totally live with Cait, Kiro, and the hotties!. _

"Light of the Night" By the See'ers starts to play (This song I wrote along time ago, the band is our old band XD) As the girl picks up a mic.

Girl: "Hello! I'm Caitlin, also known as Cait! And welcome to our show!"

"Heart breaker" by Pat Benetar starts playing as Marik walks on stage. He looks around as Fan girls go crazy. He takes a seat on one of the many chairs sat out. Cait sits down at the end.

Marik looks at Cait likes shes crazy. The music stops.

Marik: "Why are you so upbeat?"

Cait: "Because everyone from '_Dreams Of Tomorrow_' Is on our show."

A cloud of purple smoke appears. "U better fear me" From the Yu-Gi-Oh Movie CD starts to play. And out of the smoke, steps Thief king Bakura. A few Fan girls and boys faint as he walks across the stage.

TKB: "Why the Hell am I here?" He also takes a seat.

"Shadow games" from the Yu-Gi-Oh CD starts to play as Yami Kiro comes from backstage and takes a seat next to Cait.

Yami Kiro: "Because I'm killing everyone off in dreams of tomorrow over the death of my hikari."

Marik, not really caring picks up a coffee cup. He starts to drink it when a chip randomly falls off. He looks at the cup to piece on the floor.

Marik: "Um, I had nothing to do with that!"

Cait: Notices what he is talking about. "Holy shit! Marik, you and me are both gonna die. I'm borrowing these from dad!" She keeps freaking out over the cupped coffee cup.

"The game" From the WWE CD starts to play. As Yami walks on stage.

Yami YuGi: "I'm so sorry, for killing your hikari in dreams of tomorrow" He looks over part three of dreams of tomorrow "Wait I'm dead too!?!"

Cait: stops freaking out and looks at Yami. "Gotta love spoilers!"

"In the light" By full blown rose starts to play. The one, the only Ryou Bakura walks onto the stage. He waves sweetly to all his fans.

Ryou: "Yami, I wouldn't worry, Cait is dead too, so who cares,"

Cait: Jumps out of her seat crying. "You don't care!" Runs off backstage still crying.

Ryou: " Wait! Caitlin, I didn't mean it like that!" Runs backstage to catch up.

"Bodies" By Drowning pool starts to play. Yami Bakura walks in from the other side of the room. He came from the door where the fans where seated. One fan girl tried to jump on him. He finally makes it to the stage and jumps up.

Bakura: "What is going on?"

Marik: Puts down the chipped cup and looks at Bakura as he sits down. " We now have our own show. Ryou upset Cait over something, I'm not sure what. And now they're backstage."

A cloud of dust appears as "Valentine's Day" by Linkin Park plays. Atume (SP?) walks out

Atume: "Cait is dead, just like my future self."

YuGi randomly wakes up on the floor behind the chairs. "If everyone cared" By Neckelback plays.

YuGi: Looks around confused before taking a seat. "What is with everyone dying off in that thing? And Atume, Yami Kiro, and Thief king Bakura don't come until the 3rd part. Kiro of Cairo won't come until the 4th part."

Yami: "Did everyone but me read ahead?"

Bakura: "Yes"

YuGi: "Why? why are all these people here now?" He runs over to Yami.

Cait walks out from backstage, without Ryou. And takes her seat once more.

Cait: "YuGi, you have entered the future."

Yami: Gets up and smacks Cait upside the head. "Stop messing with YuGi's head!"

Cait: Stands up and smacks him right back. "Make me"

Yami: Looks over to yami Kiro. "Kiro, make Caitlin stop!"

Yami Kiro: Looks up from her nails. "Kiro of Cairo, or me. 'Cause she is backstage..."

Yami: Walks back to his seat and sits YuGi in his lap. "Either!" He growls out.

Cait: "Good thing this is all live" Rolls her eyes. "Ryou get your booty back out here. We have a show to do!"

Ryou walks back onto the stage eating a cream puff. He starts to head towards his seat, but Yami Bakura grabs him.

Bakura: Pulls Ryou onto his lap. Starts kissing Ryou.

Ryou: Drops cream puff and kisses back.

Cait: "Wait, stop kissing! I've gotta check the talk show rule book about this." Turns to Yami Kiro. "Could you toss me the rule book? It's under your seat"

Y. Kiro: Pulls out rule book and tosses it to Cait. Hitting her in the boob.

Cait: "Ow! Kiro that was my boob you hit!" Turns pages of rule book.

Y. Kiro: "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Cait: Finds the page she was looking for. Also does not pay any mind to Kiro. " Okay boys, Yaoi is allowed, just keep it PG13!" Notices they never stopped, "Hey, wait who wrote in Yuri between Cait and the Kiro's was okay?"

Y. Kiro: "I did. Wanna sit in my lap, since all the other hikari's are sitting in they're yami's laps? Well at least the ones whose Yami are out here."

Cait: "Maybe later. That reminds me. We have someone else who needs to come out here. Malik will you please come out?"

Clapping yet again from the fans. "Lose control" By Evanescence starts playing. Malik walks out. He looks at Ryou and Bakura making out as he walks across the stage. Yami still has YuGi on his lap as well. He walks to his hikari.

Malik: Sits on Marik's lap and steals a drink of coffee. "It's nice to be here!"

Cait: "Now we can get started!" looks around. "Wait, what happened to the rule book?"

Thief king Bakura: Snickers as he trows said rule book at Cait, hitting her in the head and knocking her out of her chair. "Theres a rule that says Atume has to wear a mini skirt."

Atume: Jumps out of his seat. "WAHT!"

Y. Kiro: Gets out of her seats, pushes Atume back into his. Sits down in her hikari's seat and pulls her into her lap. " Don't throw things at my hikari damn it!"

Cait: Takes chipped cup from Marik and trows it at the thief king. "Theres no rule that says that!"

TKB: Dodges cup. "Read page 39"

Cait: Reads page 39. " This is in your hand writing. It's not even in English. But what ever the rules say..."

Atume: "You have got to be kidding me"

Bakura: "Nope"

Atume: A silver mini skirt appears on him. Cross dressing fans scream in happiness. Everyone on the stage, except, Yami and YuGi, laugh.

Cait: "Alright, now that; thats over. Our 1st question is for....Yami Bakura, Ryou Bakura, and The Great Thief King."

Ryou: Breaks his lip lock with Bakura. "Alright what's the question?"

Bakura: Pouts

Thief king: "That's right, I am the great thief king....Anyway Question?"

Cait: "What is your view on Ryou abuse fics?"

Bakura: "They're all lies. I would never hurt my hikari!"

Marik: "Yes, you have.."

Bakura: "Liar!"

Cait: "Boys, calm down"

Ryou: "Bakura, yes you have. In season zero the whole thing with the ring. In battle city with Marik, and you were going to let Silfer attack me."

Bakura: " In season zero, I needed you to keep the ring, so I could protect you. Stabbing your arm in battle city was wrong and I'm sorry. I did NOT let Silfer attack you. I took the hit"

Ryou: " I forgive you." Kisses Bakura.

Cait: looks shocked. "You witnessed it here live, Yami Bakura said he was sorry for something. Alright mighty thief king, what's your view on them...?"

Thief king: I've never really seen one where I abuse Ryou, so I don't really have a view on them. Well, actually I do. It goes into the whole Yami Hikari thing. You don't want me to go into that."

Marik: "Wait, Cait has no right to ask that. I've seen her read them."

Y. Kiro: "It's true"

Cait: "Yes, I have read them. They make me sad" Gets teary eyed.

Malik: "At last someone understands how sad they are!"

Marik: Looks up at his yami. "Malik, what the hell?"

Malik: hugs Marik. "Marik pretty, can't I be sad over Ryou bunny being hurt?"

Bakura: Left eye twitches. "Ryou Bunny? You just called my hikari a bunny?"

Marik: "Yes Bakura Rabbit, I did."

Yami: "I'm going to have to use that one." Breaks out laughing.

Bakura: "I'm going to kill you Yami for planing to use 'Bakura Rabbit' and I'm going to kill you, Malik for making it up!"

Cait: "Kura-Kun calm down. You know Malik makes names for everyone, even Marik is Marik Pretty."

Malik: "Caitlin Kitten is right."

Cait: "Even if I don't get mine"

Yami: "What's mine then?"

Malik: "Jackass"

Yami: Falls over anime style.

Bakura: "Nice one Mailk. And what did I say about calling me "Kura-Kun"?!?"

Y. Kiro: "Cait, Kura-Kun did say not to call him that"

Atume: "That's what you get. Way to go sis!"

Y. Kiro: "Shut it skirt boy!"

YuGi: "Is this show just going to be pointless questions and us dissing each other?"

Ryou: "For the most part yes."

Marik: "Why are we even doing this again?"

Cait: "Because us three asked you too. And I wrote you had in the rule book."

Malik: "So, anything wrote in the rule book, has to happen? Like the whole skirt thing?"

Y. Kiro: "Pretty much, yeah. The rule book gives the show life, and whatever it says has to happen."

Cait: Gets a worried look on her face. "I should really hide it..."

Ryou: "How does that even work? And yes, you should hide it"

Cait: "I used the power of the 7 millennium items "

Yami: "How did you do that, when we have them?"

Kiro: "That brings us to the next question. Which is for all of you."

Thief king: "Alright how does that bring us to the next question? And what is the next question?"

Cait: Pulls random card and box out. "How do you all feel about the fact, that I over the summer, was able to get my own full set of millennium items? They are minis, but they have the same power has the normal sized ones. I got them from Ebay. How does that make you guys feel?"

Atume: "Glad that we didn't have this Ebay thing back in our time. No telling what Bakura would have done."

Bakura: "I could have had my set of items?"

Kiro: "Yep"

Yami: "How is that even possible?"

Cait: "I really have no clue..."

Thief king: "Then you don't have them?"

Kiro: "She has them. In that box"

Caitlin hugs the box, along with rule book to her chest and growls when the thief king tries to take them. Yami Kiro smacks him on the forehead. He sits back down.

Malik looks at Yami Bakura in a way that says 'We have got to get our hands on the rule book and that box' and Bakura nods in agreement.

Cait: "Well, that's all the time we have for today. Our other guests will be here next time, along with these guys."

YuGi: "If you have any questions or comments for anyone who has or hasn't been on the show yet, leave them in a review. We will answer or reply to them. Thanks"

Screen goes blank as Cait and Kiro run behind the stage, box and book with them. Ending music starts to play. Credits go up. Until next time.

A/N. I had a lot of fun writing this. If theres any typos I'm so sorry, no one is reading over this piece for me. Like I said before don't own anything used. Yes this will have more parts. Like YuGi Said, questions or comments for any of us or any from Yu-Gi-Oh will be answered/replied to. Bye Bye for now.


End file.
